


Bet Gone. . . Right

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Alpha/Alpha, Bondage, Collars., D/s undertones, Dom!Sam, M/M, Nipple Play, Pierced!Lucifer, dom!Gabriel, pierced nipples, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer wasn’t sure why he decided to make a drunken bet with Michael one day. But now he’s thankful.





	Bet Gone. . . Right

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Nipple Play Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Lucifer used to curse the day he got into a drunken bet with Michael that lead to him getting his nipples pierced. Already having been blessed- or cursed, depending on Lucifer’s mood- with highly sensitive nipples for an Alpha, the piercings made them a thousand times more sensitive, and he cursed having to wear tighter fitting shirts. And buying nipple pasties didn’t help. At least it wasn’t my dick, he would think, smirking and realizing that Michael got the worst end of the deal.

That is, until he met his mates.

It was an unusual mating trio, as the three of them were all Alphas, but the trio didn’t care. It balanced out. They could have rough sex when they were in rut, and there was no possibility of pregnancy. Neither Gabriel nor Sam wanted kids, and Lucifer didn’t either.

It also helped that all three of them worked at the same place, and that they were generally accepted.

Sam and Gabriel helped him realize that the small silver hoops Lucifer kept in his nipples were actually a blessing in disguise. It helped, in a way, that out of the three, Lucifer tended to be the most submissive and that gave his mates more than ample reason to love on the nipples.

Lucifer whimpered as Gabriel lightly tugged on the small, silver chain that connected his nipples together.

“I love how sensitive he is,” Gabriel murmured, peering at Lucifer’s glazed over eyes.

Sam chuckled as he peeked over at his mates over his legal pad. Both Gabriel and Lucifer were naked, and Lucifer was riding Gabriel’s cock nice and slow. His hands were cuffed in the soft wool cuffs behind his back, matching the collar Lucifer liked to wear when the trio was at home alone. Gabriel’s index finger was crooked, hooking the chain and therefore giving a gentle yank on Lucifer’s rosy pink nipples every time Lucifer raised himself up. “You love him in general, you mook,” the youngest Alpha said with a smirk. “But I agree, him having sensitive nipples with such pretty jewelry is one of the best things about his body.”

Lucifer moaned, feeling his eyes slip shut as he felt the ebb and flow of pain-pleasure as he rode Gabriel.

Sam wrote a few more words on his legal pad before looking at his mates, a devious smile stealing across his face. “You know what I think we should do to him one day?” he asked.

Gabriel heard the way Sam spoke and he turned his head to look at their mate. “No, I don’t know what you’re thinkin’, Samjam,” he said. “What should we do to the toy one day?”

Lucifer whined lowly, feeling his knot start to swell. Fuck. His nipples and them talking about him like he’s nothing more than a sex toy? Heaven. Pure, unadulterated heaven.

“You know those really thin leashes?” Sam asked softly. “The thin metal ones?”

Gabriel nodded, keeping his eyes trained on Sam.

“We could always attach one to the chain,” Sam purred. “Keep it in hand. Then when we need a little hole to use-”

“Tug on it,” Gabriel moaned.

Lucifer whimpered, a full body shudder going through him as he squeezed around Gabriel’s cock.

“Oh, he likes that idea,” Gabriel murmured. “Fuck, so do I.” He reached over to one of Lucifer’s nipples and gave it a flick.

Lucifer gasped, tilting his head back.

“Did we lose the bells?” Sam asked. He set down his legal pad onto the coffee table and got up to sit behind Lucifer.

“I think so,” Gabriel admitted.

“Shame, we’ll have to buy more.” Sam straddled Gabriel’s thighs, behind Lucifer, pressing in behind him. Sam was still fully clothed, wearing his suit pants and shirt, creating a delicious sort of friction on Lucifer’s back and the cleft of his ass. He nibbled along Lucifer’s shoulder while the oldest Alpha tilted his head back. “I like hearing the jingling.”

“Me too,” Gabriel chuckled, watching Sam’s hands come around and start pinching Lucifer’s already hard nipples.

Lucifer squirmed, caught between Sam and Gabriel. If he remained still, Sam’s fingers became harsher, even tugging on the nipples so they stretched out. If he kept riding Gabriel, the chain would pull on the piercings, creating a different source of pain.

“His knot is getting close,” Gabriel grunted, starting to thrust his hips up into Lucifer’s harshly.

Sam smirked and motioned for Gabriel to hand him the chain. “Want us to play with your nipples some more, baby?” he murmured in Lucifer’s ear.

“Yes, Alpha, Alpha please,” Lucifer begged. His hands behind his back clenched into fists. He was getting so close, oh so close…

Gabriel handed Sam the chain and Sam took it, bringing it up to rest in Lucifer’s open mouth. “Keep that there, baby,” he commanded.

Lucifer clenched the metal tight in his teeth, tears springing to his eyes as he whimpered. This tugged on his nipples in a painful way, but he enjoyed it.

“Keep that there until you cum,” Sam continued, one hand leaving a nipple, only for Gabriel to latch his teeth around the hardened bud and give it a firm suck.

Lucifer came, screaming. The chain stayed in his mouth as he popped his knot all over Gabriel, covering them both in his release.

“Beautiful,” Sam whispered. “Absolutely beautiful.” He pinched the nipple he was working at hard. “We’re going to keep going until you and Gabriel are tied, okay? And then you’ll get a break before you ride me.”

Lucifer moaned as he leaned against Sam, allowing Gabriel to fuck up into him, the other two Alphas still playing with his sensitive, swollen nipples.

Maybe they were the result of a drunken bet with his older brother, but Lucifer wouldn’t give up his nipples’ sensitivity or piercings or how much his mates loved to play with them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
